Electronic data logging systems are employed in a number of different applications, including logging operating data in process plants, logging weather related data, logging vehicle operation data, etc. Known electronic data logging systems typically acquire electronic data from one of more sensors. The electronic data logging systems may store the electronic data for later analysis.
Various Federal, State and local agencies (e.g., Department of Transportation, Transportation Safety Administration, etc.) have developed, and/or are developing, laws and rules that require electronic on-board recorder (EOBR) devices to be incorporated into commercial motor vehicles (CMVs). In accordance with certain laws and rules, an EOBR may, for example, record data for generating hours of service (HOS) reports, driver vehicle inspection reports (DVIRs), international fuel tax agreement (IFTA) reports, etc.
Because the new laws and rules require CMV operators to provide certain data, loss of data is a concern. Known systems do not incorporate mechanisms to prevent loss of data.